


One Can Never Have Enough Socks

by RonChee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Deviates From Canon, Education, Fix-It, Friendship, Hogwarts, Humor, Magic, Room of Requirement, Self-Insert, Supernatural Elements, Training, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonChee/pseuds/RonChee
Summary: Albus Dumbledore, world's strongest wizard... is an old and tired man who discovers his greatest desire isn't what he believed it to be.  Seeing it's chance his magic breaks free and Dumbledore retires another taking his place.Things would be far simpler if only it weren't for that accursed prophesy.





	1. Albus Dumbledore and the Mirror of eriseD

"What do you see Professor Dumbledore?  In the mirror, Sir?"  Harry asked and he was tempted if only for a moment to lie.  He was no fool, he had never dared look. Men had wasted away in front of the mirror dying with their desire in sight, or seeing something that caused them to go insane, something that they could never have or worse.

That thought was brushed away by the sight of his greatest failures all wrapped into one from the scar on the young Boy's forehead, testament to his failure to protect his parents and him... The Boy who had by his utter foolishness came across a most dangerous artifact.   No, he would not lie, not to Harry.

"I've been afraid to look.  I _do_ believe I'd see my happiest memory, one that is kept fresh by it's use in a spell. Socks in short."  He enjoyed the brief look of incredulous surprise on the boy's face.  "Incidentally, I rather wish more people would get me socks instead of a dozen books I'll never have a chance to read, books do not keep one's feet warm for long even when burned, something that would, I suspect, have both the Ravenclaws and Miss Granger furious with me."  Harry laughed even as Dumbledore finished all the delaying he thought he could get away with..

Sighing heavily and sounding broken the old man aid "Socks were the last gift my little sister Ariana Dumbledore gave to me...  No, she doesn't have a single middle name, I rather believe our parents had used up enough nicknames for me and ran out."  The levity didn't make him feel better but Harry snorted a bit, and that did help even as he looked contrite after. 

Still, he couldn't help remembering the duel.  Three bull-headed boys, two of them Brother's, two of them zealots for a cause, each thinking they were right.  Arguing with passion and belief that turned into a shouted heated debate. Of the first spell cast, and of the last from a wand unknown causing Ariana to fall dead.  Ariana who had done nothing more than beg and plead for the three to stop fighting.

"Sir, are you okay?" Harry asked seemingly worried about him. 

Albus didn't feel he deserved Harry's concern but he smiled grateful someone cared even when his own Brother had never forgiven him, even when he hadn't forgiven himself.

"My apologies, I was lost in memories, and as I'm a rather old man and have a rather lot of them it took some time to get out."  So old, so tired.  He was ready for his next great adventure or baring that retirement but he had to hold on for as long as he could for Harry, for the future. He snorted, and for the greater good.  A tainted phrase but apt, he'd do it for the good of the many even if one foolish old man has to suffer so be it.

"I do believe I owe you more than my mere guesses even though my guesses tend to be rather good."  He said in false pride that made Harry chuckle, seemingly not realizing how dangerous what he was about to do was. 

"Do pull me away if I stay staring at the mirror too long, hm? I trust you."  Because you're a good Boy despite everything, and because if you fall to the darkness all is lost so I have to in any case.

He stepped towards the mirror his feet feeling like lead.  So many hours spent staring at the at the frame casting spells at it to remainder how it works... Hours spent nervous to so much be near it, let alone allow it into his office or quarters to taint it with it's presence. Occluding his mind heavily all the while lest he see something out of peripheral vision...

Yet now that he dared for the first time to look directly in it's surface all he saw was himself as he grinned wryly, all that worry for nothing as apparently occluding was enough.

It was harder than anything he'd had to do for a good long while, eleven years or so, but he managed after a few moments to stop occluding his mind, to allow the magic protected it, ceasing the layer of blankness surrounding his inner thoughts  freeing up more of his mind and as consequence allowing the mirror in.

The person in the mirror was no longer him.

Oh, it wore his body and his clothes it's true, but his posture was not the same at all.  Where he stood like a man who was cowed by time and haunted from memories but struggling to stand tall, the man was moving far more than any old man would, shifting in ways that one takes for granted until moving like that becomes a strain and you adjust so slowly most never notice.  He was wary, fearful even, muscles forcibly relaxed as if ready to dive out of the way.  It was as if someone else where piloting his body, from the slight look of wonder in his eyes and twitching cheeks as if he were trying to stop his wide smile nothing about the man was him.

'His greatest desire, for someone else to wear him like a suit!' he thought with shock and mirth.

That vanished when his double looked at Harry mouthing words.  He was never much of a lip reader but he rather got the impression that the man in the mirror would protect him and those like him, and for some reason he believed this reflection would if it could.

He realized what his greatest desire was then.  For someone else to take care of everything, to allow him the peace of death, of nothingness or eternity come what may, to be with his parents and sister that he was hopeful still loved him.

He felt something he'd felt but few times since he was a child, the wellspring of power within him turning turbulent as he felt such a deep longing for something that his very magic acted without his will, his iron hold control over it absent in the mirror's spell and it burst forth despite his best efforts.

Something undetectable then he felt as if he were floating, drifting up, and as the floor got further his his body remained standing, the posture no longer that of him, eyes wide in wonder... He allowed himself to leave, come what may.

* * *

"Huh, how in the world did they get a mirror like this?" I wondered aloud unable to help myself.  It was a Goodwill and here was a mirror that looked like an exact replica of the one in the first Harry Potter movie, the Mirror of eriseD said to show your deepest most heartfelt desire whatever it may be. 

Also an absolutely orientate gold painted full length free standing mirror from one of my favorite series.

I looked in the mirror and snorted as I saw my reflection, I'm hardly the happiest person in the world.  I'd like to be but that's just as likely as becoming a Wizard.

Then the mirror _changed_ showing not my reflection but... Albus Dumbledore?

I couldn't help laughing through the shock that transformed rapidly into wonder of the holograph.   I was drawing looks that embarrassed me but... Honestly, Dumbledore?  If my greatest desire is an old man that failed time and again to protect his students then obviously I'd need my head examined.

I noticed Harry then standing a little away and looking so small and worried.

"Huh, small kid, guess this is meant to be his first year but he looks younger than eleven really, not like the actor... A painting with holographic paint and it's making me feel like some over protective idiot..." What's wrong with me talking to myself for so long... Still, I hated Dumbledore the more I read, honestly the man should have been replaced by someone that would and could protect the brats.  Let him play his chess games in the park with the other old men.

It was a lurch as if all my bones were lurching out of my body then were briefly on fire, the pain passing so quickly I couldn't scream and suddenly I was no longer in a shop but stumbling awkwardly on stone steps feeling as if I'd ran a marathon.

Looking warily about I saw the mirror and looking about with wonder I realized something had happened even as I remembered a life not my own, dimmed as if dreams and not my own.  I slowly realized where I was, what I was and was suddenly wary as if the Dark Turban could come at any moment... which I was because he could.

What in the world was this?

Certainly I- that is to say Dumbledore always said that magic is full of things yet to be discovered but neither of us predicted something like this...

The worst part about it, I thought wryly is that Dumbledore genuinely tried his best despite what I'd thought, which was rather worrying.  Still, he was but one man and he couldn't think of everything, and with a third party perspective I saw where he went wrong...

They kept him penned in. Offering him positions begging him to accept them, making it seem as if no one else would work out... Keeping him too busy to rock the boat.  He'd been young and depressed over having to fight  Gellert that he'd taken the chance to busy his mind with more work, and he just kept at it all this time... 

Time, there truly was never enough of that precious substance, and Dumbledore was hard pressed to do much of anything but maintain the status quo.

"Sir?"

Ah right, Harry.  I winced at my former self's declaration to tell the kid the truth and worse found myself feeling the same way.  But... Doing so would be foolish beyond belief, but the truth of why I can not can suffice.

"Ah, sorry Harry."  I made sure not to call the kid boy, not when I knew it was what the Dursley's called him when they were being their version of polite. 

"I'm afraid I can't tell you everything I saw in the mirror, not because of your age but because I feel I can not tell anyone the full truth of it without undue risk to innocents."  Namely me, but also you and every witch and wizard and muggle...  Rather daunting to think about.

"Now, you don't seem a type to do such a thing, but there are things such as truth serums that can't be fought and a discipline called legitimacy, the ability to see what a person is thinking.  It's not that I do not trust you but that I do not trust everyone with the ability to brew such a potion or use such a skill, understand Harry?" It was even true.  I doubted this was a Dark Harry, though if it was... I'd be his first supporter I do believe, Dark Harry gets shit done and those worlds usually end up decent in the end, Dark Lords don't place nice with each other and even evil Harry often retains a decent if not perfect sense of justice...

"I ... I think so, sir."  He sounded rather upset.

"Good, that said I can say I saw myself revolutionizing the magical world for the better starting with myself and this school, and I can certainly say that I will try to do so."  Absolutely true and absolutely false.

He seemed rather awed but I wasn't as bothered by it was Dumbledore.

"Now, I do believe it's past my bedtime, after you, I best take this mirror somewhere someone else without as much fortitude as you can't find it."

"Alright, good night Professor."

"Goodnight Harry."


	2. Like A Wrecking Ball

Once Harry was gone I leaned against the wall allowing the slight panic to over take me.

Grief thankfully wasn't one of my worries, or perhaps not as much as like Dumbledore those I cared most for were long since mere memories, just the sheer weight of responsibility.

Neither Dumbledore or I particularly liked the idea of war, as it turned out.

The memories were vivid and horrid, muted in emotion but no less clear to vision. Tortured souls crying out for release, a piercing hex into a mans gut as he pleaded for the mercy of death, of friend fighting friend and brother fighting brother.

Of fire and hate, of loss and pain and of fear and chaos.

The mere memories were more horrifying even muted by time than the goriest of films, those you couldn't smell the stench and feel of blood, couldn't feel the sheer terror as people did their very best to kill you...

No, Dumbledore hadn't liked war one bit and even experiencing it through his memories was very nearly too much for me to stand. 

Taking a lemon drop out of Dumbledore's, or I suppose my robes I popped it into the mouth.  Sweet and tart, far better than Lemonheads that I hadn't had since I'd been a kid I thought. More importantly I felt myself relax as I felt the soothing sensation of the mild calming draught within the alchemy-enhanced candy.

"What in the world do I _do_?" I asked myself before realizing what I'd been thinking in that Goodwill... "Better." I said nodding, "Or as best as I can at any rate..."

How of course was another question entirely.

I couldn't of course keep going on as Dumbledore had.  Maintaining the status quo would not work.  The Ministry would fall, innocents would die and suffer... Sirius I realized was suffering right now...  There were a things that _had_ to be done before I could even begin to plan further no matter what path I took.

I quickly ran through prioritizing them surprised at just how easy I found it, and how fast as if my mind's OS had been updated and implanted within a supercomputer.

I got off the wall groaning as my aching muscles prostrated even as I felt like I'd been laying on glass instead of a smooth stone wall and moved a thing or two around in priority. 

First things first, I cast my first spell, feeling the rush of power like the feeling of a muscle car's engine but within me before it burst out in a race, a white sheet conjured and falling upon a certain mirror.

I then called out "Tibby!"

A small pop and a brief puff of smoke and the small grey bat-eared creature in a  clean white pillowcase appeared.

"What cans Tibby be doing for Master Headmaster Professor Dumbledore Sir?" It said.

"That's a mouthful, for starters if you could I'd like you and all elves to limit yourselves to a single name or title or two at most."

"Yes Master Dumbledore!"

"Thank you."  I waved off the elves blushing praise as I said "Please keep that covered and take that object to, oh my guest closet." I ordered.

"Yes Master Dumbledore!"  The Elf in it's sheer rush to work popped directly over to the covered mirror before popping away with it in tow.

'Tempus.'I thought with a wave of my wand and saw that it was only a bit after 1AM despite it feeling as I'd been up all night.

Waiting even for the morning was far too long however for the most immediately  important issues.

"Expecto Patronum." I cast not too hopeful, sure enough bare wisps of silver smoke came out...  I hadn't even tried the memory of socks, it wasn't mine.

Sure enough just being a Wizard wasn't enough happiness, not with all the baggage that came with it. Nor did I feel it worth trying over and over again with different memories when I needed to conserve my strength.

I sighed, even as I sat upon the old dusty chair at the worn desk calling out again, "Tibby."

The elf appeared in another puff of smoke and soft pop.

"Yes Master Sir?"

"Please bring me to my office." It was one of the rare pieces of magic Dumbledore had never experienced, having never had a need desperate enough to even think of it, perhaps.

"Yes Headmaster Sir!" One that... worked which he hadn't been fully expecting.

I blinked in shock at the sensation, worse than apparition as Dumbledore did it based on memories, but not so bad that he hadn't preferred it over walking.

I looked and saw the perch was empty.  I sighed, so Fawkes already knew and wouldn't be around to help. I'd... I'd expected as much.  Dumbledore's memories provided the answers readily enough, Dumbledore was unusual in his friendship with the phoenix most of which wouldn't help a human for all the tea in China, and of course Fawkes could sense it's friend's passing despite his body being here still.

That was one thing covered at least, though not as well as I would have liked.

I wished that I could wait for morning, wait to train some, make sure my skills were adequate but... waiting even an instant longer would be a betrayal to everything good and decent that would likely haunt me for weeks and longer if anything bad happened that immediate action could have prevented...

There was logic in waiting until morning when everyone was well rested as well of course, but that path of treating everyone like chess pieces was unjustifiable.

Pinching a bit of floo powder I threw it in the lit fireplace firmly stating "DMLE." I stuck my head through.  The flames were warm but not burning as I saw a surprised Auror I thought I recognized.  "Headmaster!  What can I do for you?" His voice clinched it.

I imagined Amelia would have had his head for acting so unprofessionally and going so off script.

"Ah, Auror Finnigan!" I said with a slight struggle not to call him Daniel.  "I'm afraid that tonight is going to be a rather long one.  I must report a man, a Professor here at Hogwarts is possessed by an evil spirit that I believe has been attacking and drinking the blood of unicorns.  I recommend you assembling a task force and respond to Hogwarts in, oh say thirty-minutes?"

The man seemed stunned for only a few seconds before tapping his wand on his badge "All aurors not otherwise occupied, return to HQ, this is not a drill!"

"Don't forget the Unspeakables, though I suspect they already know."  Honestly I doubted it, they were researchers and experimenters, little more, though they that had cultivated an impressive reputation by their secrecy and adding to their mystique couldn't hurt when I was basically asking for their help.

"Yes sir!" I withdrew my head from the fire to a cacophony of shouts as the former Headmasters clamored to know what was going on.

Picking the calmest of the bunch I asked "Headmaster Black, please alert Professor Mcgonagall to floo to my office post haste."

He nodded curtly leaving in a rush.

He didn't have long to wait, "Albus, what is this about?"

"There's an adult animagus in the castle within the room of your first years that is not you- do you need a pepper-up potion?"

"What? In the castle? My word!"

She seemed tired, nearly as tired as I.  Quickly grabbing two potions from my emergency stash  I handed one to her, which she eventually even took.

"Cheers." I said swallowing one down and even as the steam was pouring out my ears even as I felt as if I'd had a full 8 hours of sleep and a few cups of coffee besides.  Also my ears had never been cleaner.

To her credit she did drink it, and looked much more awake.

"I recommend you... prepare yourself, it is a small rat you see so if it attempts to escape in that form..."

She gave a very cat-like grin even as she transformed melding from woman to cat, absolutely astonishing to watch.

I myself after searching through my memories tapped my wand upon my glasses and the cat suddenly looked like it was made of fire, absolutely beautiful.

"Tibby!  Please turn invisible until the situation is resolved, and keep in mind the student's safety- protect them and yourself as best as you possibly can and if it won't put either you or them at risk protect us as well, understand?" I thought this command may have... interesting effects and there would be time to worry about that later. 

"Yes Headmaster Sir! The kiddies will be safe!" The inferno of an elf said as seriously as I'd ever heard him.

"Good, take us as silently as you can to the Gryffindor first year's room!" The elf managed wonderfully with but a soft pop.

I immediately began warding the room till not even a fly could escape even as out of the corner of my eye the cat seemingly made of fire, a even more magnificent sight in the darkened room gave a sniff.  She then slowly began prowling underneath a bed of a child of fire it seemed and I saw the rat, the tiny match to Minerva's cat evidently chilly as it ran with a desperation rarely seen. I tried to line up a shot on it but the chase saw them all through the room on a chaotic chase that if they were cars would have had Hollywood wetting their britches.

The students were stirring so I'd have to be quick- Peter transformed right a I cast a wordless and wide immobilizing charm in mid-stride a comical expression of surprise slowly forming before it was frozen in place as my stunner hit him.  The ropes were next, and were quickly charmed to prevent magic use of any sort and another that prevented transforming. 

"Well done, explain and comfort your cubs if you would please, I must take this one to the aurors- Tibby, to my office with this man and myself please-"

We popped back.  "Watch him, if he so much as twitches stun him or freeze him or do something to stop him from moving further, preferably without killing him."

Only after that did I take the charm of heat vision so to speak off my glasses.

"Headmasters, if you would please alert the professors- all of them, that I found an illegal animagus in the castle and they are to come to my office post haste, though tell Minerva she may stay with her first years as long as they need her."

They came.... then the aurors and unspeakables flooed in.

A stunner followed by vanishing charm on a turban was all it took and I breathed a sigh of relief as it didn't turn out to be an AU, that would have been dreadful.

Then the dark spirit rose up out of the wizard glaring hatefully at them all fleeing even as the stunned wizard breathed his last.

"Damn-it."  Should have brewed some draught of living death, or perhaps- No, I couldn't have risked him staying even more than a minute more than I had to lest he harm a single being.  Just because he hadn't in a book didn't mean shit.

"W-what, that was... It looked like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"  One of the aurors screamed.

"Oh, I doubt it, but it was certainly an evil spirit, one that I fear may be trying to revive itself."  I said, after all I had no way to prove it had been Voldemort beyond a shadow of a doubt.

They seemed relieved with that.

"Isn't that Peter Pettigrew? I thought he was dead, why is he all tied up?" An unspeakable asked, Mitch Green I thought from the voice, a student at the same time period as Peter, roughly.

"Ah, this you see is an illegal animagus who was sleeping in the bed of a young Ronald Weasley. It is lucky you are here to take him away.... Be sure to use truth serum on him as he was apparently the secret keeper for the Potters- they switched without telling me it seems, and well, he's obviously not dead, and likely blew up the street and faked his death... Therefore be sure to release Sirius Black _today_ \- he didn't have a trial it seems and we've held him too long even if it wasn't blatantly obvious that he is innocent it is long past the length we can hold people without trial."

There were dozens of objections shouted at me.  A cannon blast charm shut them up for a few seconds.

"There will be no objections, Sirius Black goes free _today._ I do not care if you discover him having tea in his cell with Voldemort- he goes free lest Azkaban end up... broken after some concerned citizen rescues him from an unjust government.... Speaking of, much the same would happen if he were to end up with a single scratch on his way to St Mungo's, and if he were to get kissed, injured or killed on the journey or while recovering there... Well, I've always thought the Ministry could use a little redecorating, wouldn't you say?"

They seemed rather stunned and horrified and I felt a bit guilty for it but... I wouldn't allow corruption that I could prevent, which was sadly little.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep." I told them, exhausted despite how little I seemed to do, bones aching and feet cold.

The assembled Professors, Aurors and Unspeables didn't want to let me, wanted statements, details and explanations.  They got a strand of memory in my pensive and no more.

 

 

 


	3. Retirement

"I realize of course that it is a lot to ask but you must admit my situation is rather unique." I hedged.

"Hmm.." The young looking man didn't respond more than that frustratingly enough, staring at me as if I were an alien, somewhat apt. 

"I would not say no to some non-harmful tests, surely you're curious?" I wagered.

"Mmmm..." It was like talking to a brick wall!

"Would it help if I got down on my knees and begged? It'll hurt, oh my will it, the floo is an invention of the devil no doubt for forcing me to do so on a carpeted floor much less the stone below us but I shall if you require it..." An eye roll and a chin scratch were my answer.

"Please, I don't ... I don't want to die, I was barely thirty!" I winced as I nearly shouted.

"You had me at please, you should have started with that.  A teaspoon should be enough."  The man said, tossing over a small bottle of blood red liquid that I had to scramble to catch, tucking it into my robes carefully before hugging the man.  He did not seem to enjoy the hug nor my profuse "Thank you, thank you, thank you!", but nor did he resist, taking the chance to cast spells known and unknown upon me which was rather disconcerting.

I backed away and they still continued feeling rather disturbing.

"It is mildly interesting but no more.  It appears you are correct, my friend's soul has departed, all that remains is the man's knowledge in your mind Mister RIce."  That caused me to stiffen, he knew my name?  Wait, what was I talking about, of course he would have some way to effortlessly peer into my mind, occlumency or no.  Disturbing but understandable.

"I've one less reason to stay.  The stone will be destroyed, feel free to keep the decoy I made as a memento."

I winced,  "I'm sorry about your friend, is there anything I can do to help in your... transition or perhaps make life worth living for the two of you?"

"Not really, but feel free to make the announcement if you wish.  Do see yourself out."  He shooed me away like a youth that had gotten on his last nerve. Apt as even with my memories he was over five times my age.

I didn't quite run but neither did I tarry as I made my way out from the suddenly unwelcoming wards, the house vanishing as if it had never been as I crossed the property line.

* * *

 After a few more errands of sorts I stood at dinner in the Great Hall shakily an old man still.

"Students, you may have heard of a bit of a ruckus last night-"

"He calls that-"  "-a _bit_ of a ruckus?"  Fred and George asked incredulously.

"Needless to say Defense Against the Dark Arts classes are postponed-"  The cheers were a bit baffling, didn't the students want to learn _magic?_ Why the bloody hell did they seem so happy about not getting to?

"The third floor is no longer quite as dangerous, housing somewhat of a faux tomb, but if you should try to force open the wrong door on that floor and enter, it would be unpleasant."  All it took was an age line.  "It will suffice as a good extra credit assignment for any seventh years who wish a career in Law Enforcement or Curse Breaking and other dangerous careers giving some valuable and relatively safe experience if you are accompanied by a head of house, the only way you _will_ get to try."  After all it was not hard to set the age line to twenty instead of seventeen and to allow younger to be accompanied by someone older.  It wouldn't be perfectly safe but it really would be safer than most Curse Breaker's first jobs.

That set the clamoring to a fever pitch.

"Finally, I must announce some sadder news.  My good friend and noted scholar, magic researcher and alchemist has decided along with his wife to move on to the next great adventure.  Nicolas Flamel will be greatly missed, perhaps by none so much as I."  The clamoring grew louder still as if I were in a zoo.

Then I dropped the bombshell. "I feel I've not long either and must therefore announce my imminent retirement into seclusion." 

Stunned silence then a deafening noise as those in the great hall grew louder than ever before.  I felt awful by how many seemed upset by this, though perversely pleased that so many would miss "me" but I had little choice unless I wanted to _stay_ an old man or have treasure hunters wishing immortality constantly trying to get into the school...

"I must apologize Deputy Headmistress but I must do my utmost to make Hogwarts better than when I was Headmaster. While I am sure you would do admirably to keep things the way they are now... That is not enough for me for the student's education is paramount.  Therefore I hereby appoint Gregory Bolt to be the 185th Headmaster of this great institution.  A former Ravenclaw who then went onto Muggle college, acquiring teaching credentials and going on to teach many a student before becoming a Headmaster himself, I feel he can improve Hogwarts more than I ever could or have."

Chaos particularly from the Slytherin students, as apparently the idea of a person that would bother with muggle education were the greatest evil the world had known...

* * *

The scene did not improve when I did much the same at the Wizengamot meeting the next day, nominating a rather young Lord Ogden to Chief Warlock.  Despite their families prosperity due to Fire-Whiskey were bright enough and would bring some spirit back into the position. 

Of the ICW I had far less control and far less care about the institution doomed to failure.  Tasked as they were with hiding the Wizarding World, they had no clue how soon the Muggles would undoubtedly discover us.  A decade, maybe two at most before not just their governments but general public knew, and we were most unprepared for such a thing, and they had done little indeed to do so... Would the Muggles hate us for not helping with natural disasters and wars, famines and diseases?  Would they expect and demand such things of us once they learned of our ability?  Would there be war or peace?  I didn't know, but I wasn't looking forward to finding out.

* * *

I said my goodbyes to an uncaring Brother of this body.

* * *

The carefully gathered objects burned in the fiend-fire as I struggled for control, the fierce creatures, dragon and phoenixes made of fire eager to devour all they can were a struggle to control as even the bare stone burned.  Only a good three pieces to go, Boy, Snake and Spirit...

I saw the now onyx stone had survived and wished it hadn't... Still, it might be needed so after the fire was dispelled and the place had cooled down I levitated it into a silk-lined lead and iron box.

* * *

In a hotel room with all my worldly possessions I truly cared about in a massively expanded trunk I sat heavily on the bed.

I held up the small vial full of dark red fluid, a little more than  a teaspoon's worth, uncorking it and tossing it back.

It tasted like blood and electricity and had me clutching my stomach in agony that spread throughout my body. I screamed, the silencing charms keeping the neighbors from hearing a thing.

I slowly stood up with a relieved sigh an old man no more.

* * *

"Astounding Alexander, you'll receive the results of your testing in 3 to 5 business days, as if we both didn't know you've passed your NEWTs with flying colors."  The old woman turning even more bubbly, "I've not seen the likes of this, I dare say you've beaten even Dumbledore's scores!"

 

* * *

"Tell me Mister Kent why does such a bright young man, supposedly the next Albus Dumbledore wish to _teach_ of all things?"  I blushed, I hadn't _meant_ to make headlines with my NEWT scores nor had I intended to be awarded a triple Mastery of Defense, Transfiguration and Charms.

"Well, there are the lesser reasons, living in a castle isn't unappealing and it is said the library is a rather good one...  But those are rather shallow  and there is one that outweighs any..."  I sighed.

"Namely I wish to keep the general population safe.  Whether the next danger comes from the Pureblood extremists or from the downtrodden Muggleborns and Werewolves, from the Muggle world once they discover us or the Goblins once we offend them yet again or they demand their rights or something else I do not know.  I know this however, war perhaps is always coming.  It seems to be a part of human nature, in the nature of most sentients perhaps...  More, not everyone is fortunate enough to have the tutors I've had...    I could become an Auror perhaps, but I am but one man not capable alone to keep the magical world safe at peace and the populous safe.  That leaves teaching the people to defend themselves.  To put it another way, with great power comes great responsibility."

"That's a nice sentiment, sounds familiar.  Where have I heard that before?"

I scratched the back of my head slightly embarrassed and surprised at having been caught, "Spider-Man comics."

"Ha!  Should hire you just for that, but can hardly do that, promised Dumbledore I'd do my best and I damned well am going to, especially since one of the man's last acts as Headmaster was to get rid of the curse on the position.  What just would you teach each year?"

"Oh, this and that, to start with I'm afraid due to the rather uneven teaching the students have received I'd likely have to play catch-up this year to make sure the OWL and NEWT students have a chance pass their exams.  Beyond that dodging and accuracy are rather important and aren't taught or practiced rather nearly enough..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexander means defender of man
> 
> Kent means white. Also it's Superman's last name. 
> 
> Seems the perfect name for a would-be Light Lord.


	4. Don't Die

I apparated to Hogsmeade station just a week before September first having put on a bit of muscle and acquired a tan on my journey around the world- it was after all tradition and one that Albus had always regretted never being able to do.

I hadn't learned all that much on my journey sadly.  Oh, I relearned some of the trickier spells certainly, the ones with some emotional or mental components like fiendfyre which I had found astonishingly easy to cast requiring a desire for everything within ones sight to _burn_ more than anything else in the world if not as easy to control...  Others were harder still.  My patronus was but mist, depressingly, no memory tried had been strong enough to do more... It was sadly expected.

As to the main points of my journey, in Albania I could not find the spirit not that I was absolutely certain I could do much against him but I felt I had to try... I did manage to acquire what new books there were to be found, with some new spells and potions but... Magic was depressingly stagnant and standardized the world over, with but few bright patches in the gloom.

As I walked I started planting one of the fruits of my journey.  Spears were thrust in the ground, a modified sticking charm turning the ground around them into nearly rock.  The crystals atop them gave off a warm blue glow illuminating the smooth ornate stone path that appeared made out of a dark gold- a textured and charmed tinted copper in actuality that I transfigured out of the very dirt and grass, the very magic of the land would sustain them for centuries in all likelihood.

Hagrid met me at the gate, wand in hand as one of the final things I'd seen to before tendering the Wizengamot my resignation  had been to get the man a proper trial where I revealed the orgin of Voldemort and just who accused Hagrid of misdeeds... 

"Mornin' Perfessor, good looking work.  Need some help?"

"I wouldn't say no to entrance nor your assistance should you be willing to plant the light-spears on either side of the path I'm making.  It does not have to be precisely even, just as close as you can get it by eye."  After all, we're magicals, not the order and neatness obsessed Muggles.

"Aye, that shan't be a problem."  I handed over the expanded bag full of the things.

"You have permission from 'eadmaster Bolt right?"  Hagrid asked.

I chuckled, "Of course, I'd hardly start making changes like this without doing so, he was rather delighted with the idea as it should make it safer for the students."

"Aye, that it will, decent 'eadmaster, Bolt, he ain't no Dumbledore but he'll do." Hagrid said thrusting the first spear in a tad deep... pulling it and most of the ground out, a few spells and it was right as rain though and he planted the next much more carefully "Don't know me own strength sometimes..." he said abashed which I waved off.

"So tell me, what creatures do you take care of here? You're the Gameskeeper right?"

"Aye, Gameskeeper, Keeper of Keys and Grounds as well, and in me off time I'm workin' on me NEWTs. Hopin' to take over for Kettleburn in a year or three, Dumbledore before he retired got me my wand back he did, good man Dumbledore...  Creatures... We've gotta herd of thestrals, misunderstood they is-" I smiled listening despite having already known of most of it enjoying getting to know Hagrid myself rather than through distant memories.  Sure, he wasn't the brightest but he was helpful and friendly, and getting on the good side of the person that can squash me like a bug seems smart besides.  It didn't hurt that he unknowingly praised me, the actual Dumbledore might have been made immune to such things but I wasn't, particularly for something I actually did.

"So where will ya be wanting the rest of these?" Hagrid said at the end of the yellow brick road upon noticing hundreds more of the things had been made.

"I imagine the most important would be to the Greenhouses, but to be sure we should ask ... Sprout was it? Whether it's safe for her plants first.  If you have any suggestions I do not mind, you surely know the castle better than I."  It didn't hurt that I could suggest my own ideas later or do it on my own, but there was no reason not to give Hagrid the chance to think of it himself.

"I'll take care of it, maybe long' side the forest as well, most critters are wary of magic lights..."

"If you're sure, and very good thinking I must say!  Do feel free to keep a few yourself to light out the path to the castle and gates from your home if you so desire as well- I'd be more than happy to make another path for you if you wish."

"That'd be mighty nice of you Perfessor, thank you.  I'd say I don't need it but you seem to do that as easy as breathin' and it does look mighty nice."

I smiled as we entered the castle feeling at home.

* * *

 I did much the same to the hallways, library and classrooms lighting them up, though these were merely just the crystals surrounded by wood with a sticking charm on them. The Great Hall was bypased, the place wouldn't be the same without hundreds of floating candles.

I took my chance to fix trick staircases as well. Honestly Dumbledore was lucky no one had died from them before he could get to it and it made me feel guilty for not having done it before leaving.

I also fixed up some classrooms learning that Severus had vanished over the Summer to parts unknown after I retired which gave me a pang of guilt but mostly satisfaction, that man was a poor teacher and shouldn't have been anywhere near students, but the new Potions professor was most happy with my additions.

Andromeda Tonks got ample ventilation in the form of portals on the ceiling over each table rather like the entrance to platform 9 and 3/4 though only allowing gases to pass through connected to the roof of the castle.

Me, I got the best quarters and classroom of them all, charmed impossible to enter unless someone of my blood is there, at least unless I die or don't show up for a year or so to recharge them. 

Some say blood wards are dark, but some people are idiots and sadly a large number of them work at the Ministry.  Still, it wasn't like they'd find out about it anymore than they'd discover the Dursley family were hidden in stasis under Black and Potter's new home.

The Headmaster (and how strange it was to think of someone else as Headmaster!) didn't mind that I wanted a classroom and quarters I found that no one had known about thankfully, though coincidentally his quarters had a quite nice view after I added a balcony for him.

Finally September first arrived.

* * *

"The first thing to keep in mind in this class and in life in general is not to die if it can be helped"  I said  started simply to the student's laughter which cut off at the look on my face.

"You may think it funny but your those who care about you, friends, family and even Professors would be upset for your passing... Each and every one of your lives are _important,_ not just to you but to those who care for you. Do not frivolously throw them away if there is _any_ other way. Run away, beg for mercy, yell for help, _fight_ if there is no other way, but do _not_ lay down and go gently into the night!  Not to buy time for others to get away, not to save someone else, not for anything if you can help it at all."  Needless to say I did not agree with the original Dumbledore's philosophies on death.

The outcries from the second year Gryffindor sect at the thought of running away or at begging for mercy were the loudest of all, the Hufflepuffs not happy entirely happy either.  The Ravenclaws and Slytherin at least seemed to agree making me slightly grateful I'd decided to combine all students of each year into one class.

"You think this is a game?  One life, that's it, that's what the vast majority of us get.  Sure, you may come back as a ghost, or perhaps there is an afterlife of sorts but certainly neither is preferable to life!"

I shook my head, I was getting too angry but... no kid should march to his death!

"Even soldiers, muggle versions of War-Wizards know this to be true, that it is better to make the other guy die for his country rather than you dying for yours."  The conflicted looks on the Slytherin's faces were adorable.

"I am not saying do not fight if you or someone you care about is attacked, but your first priority should be your safety above all else.  The safety of others is of course secondary, then for pets and property, and last and least and only if it does not put you at risk of so much as a hangnail the life of your enemy."

I nodded, the majority seemed to have accepted my words at that, though I kept in mind that kids often seemed to think themselves invincible and they were rather young for this lesson but considering all that was coming.... It needed to be said.

The crowded amphitheater was given a few moments to digest my words, I noted a few students particularly from Hufflepuff seemed a bit more upset than most and I hoped I didn't cause too many nightmares...  I winced at the tongue lashing I was sure to get from Pomona.

"Now, in order to live as long as possible there are several things you can do, and to start with.... is eating healthy, avoiding greasy food and sweets other than as special treats and exercising regularly for starters.  This will not only allow you to live to a longer age on average but if you do so you'll find running away from danger far easier.... That is I'm afraid your first piece of homework for the rest of your life.  Oh, it's not something that will be graded mind, but if you don't do it you're only hurting yourself."  I went on to explain what foods and drinks were good and bad, and put the students through at least one lesson of exercise. 

I was not a PE teacher nor did the new Headmaster seem inclined, and with all the stairs in the castle it wasn't that terrible.  Wizards and Witches were on a whole healthier in general as well thanks to magic... But just how much healthier would they be if they did everything I said?  I doubted one in fifty would but at least they'd _know_ about it, have the option of being healthier.

It rather helped keep the students attention that I seemingly split up into dozens of Professors, each and every one me. Each one giving individual instruction using my mind as a map to do it in the suddenly changed room, from an amphitheater to a field.  Even the Slytherins were too astounded with my supposed magical feat to complain as I taught them how to stretch, run without hurting one's self and the like. 

The Room of Requirements was already earning it's keep.

My other selves had all my knowledge, though the flaws were many- such as being unable to leave the room nor did I get their memories afterwards those weren't the worst. 

It was morally dubious at best, and I felt a bit tainted for doing so. I was pretty much creating humans and killing them over and over again for each lesson.  Worse still I didn't want my 'clones' to worry about their depending demise so they didn't, but that didn't mean they didn't say or do things I had no memory over especially given they had a limited amount of time on this Earth... They put their all into it and after they taught what I gave them life for they kept teaching, helping, guiding.

I myself merely walked through the room trying to remember how everyone was doing.  I paid more attention to the important students of canon I admit but I made sure to make a brief notation on every student.

"I" told Ronald Weasley about a man- my Brother- whose jealousy ended up with the death of this body's Sister that haunted my nightmares, and when he got tired I played a round of chess with him and won but complimented his skill and taught him a few different opening moves and play styles.

Hermione got a talking to about homework length as generally teachers dislike homework as much as students.

A much happier if introspective Harry got told a brief story about a boy who was in a similar position that he had been for his first eleven years.  A boy that was reviled by his home village but never gave in, dreaming of becoming a leader to prove his worth never giving up, a boy who never bowed and never broke, who did his all to protect his precious people.   What was the point my clone had been making, I wondered? Still, he seemed entertained enough and the story did include some tactics Naruto and the characters on the show used along with non-graphic 'holograms' on the floor so he let it be.

Draco, a boy in my past life I had hated got told that when he complained about the exercise and how his Father would never condone muggle exercise that _he_ was here, not his Father, and that 'I' was more interested in what he had to say.  He complained still but... did the exercises eventually. Perhaps I had gotten through to him a bit.

Goyle and Crabbe despite their girth proved to be surprisingly strong and the boys not having been complimented all that often were seemingly gazing at my clones in hero worship after my clone had complimented their strength and that I thought they'd make fantastic beaters if they only trained in a bit of endurance.

"Alright everyone, that does it for today, remember, don't die."


End file.
